


Wonder of Submission

by ValleyVixin



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValleyVixin/pseuds/ValleyVixin
Summary: Wonder Woman stumbles across a BDSM dungeon in her pursuit of Cheetah.  Her Lasso of Truth left her with more questions than answers as the "victim" told how much a strong and successful woman like her had to gain from such sessions of submission.  Will she return?
Kudos: 10





	1. Wonder of Submission: Truth or dare?

Wonder of Submission: Chapter 1 Mistaken Identity

Most stories involving superheroines are written by men, which I understand, but which limit their appeal. Women too love the idea of powerful women in submission, but where men look to see superheroines in peril; heroines stripped of their power, and in erotic submission, I have always hungered for something a little more daring. A superheroine, still in possession of her full powers, who is lead into submission, humiliation and punishment, sexual servitude and erotic slavery while always maintaining her full power. What is more erotic, to have a goddess on her knees before you powerless, or to have a goddess on her knees before you, every inch the goddess, yet accepting that for you she is your slave?

Those who are looking for quick sex scenes, you can skip your comments and just stop reading now. I require context for any form of sexual control scenario to be erotic, and submission of the mind requires something a little more involved than “I slapped her and pulled out my dick”. By the way, that is not erotic submission, that is rape, and its gross, not erotic.

Wonder Woman is the intellectual property of DC Comics, I claim no rights to this character. What is presented is a work of fan fiction, and personal fantasy. All acts depicted herein are fantasy, all persons involved are over the age of nineteen. For the record, violence outside of defense of self or others is illegal for private individuals, and under no circumstances condoned.

\------Washington DC-----

The pursuit of the Cheetah had been a limited success; the villainess was forced to abandon the artifacts she had stolen, but was able to make a personal escape. Diana allowed herself to float to the roof of a small club, content to watch the dawn and reflect upon the battle that had passed.

Weary of the never ending struggle, yet proud that once again she had been able to use her skills and discipline to not only defeat an enemy of great power and skill, but do so while preventing innocents from being hurt, Diana closed her eyes, content to bask in the breaking dawn, and put down for a precious moment the eternal struggle.

Such moments rarely last.

A woman’s cries sounded softly, it took Wonder Woman a moment to be sure what she heard was indeed a sound, rather than a memory, but as she focused her finely honed senses, she heard the unmistakable sound of a whip striking flesh, the sobbing and pleading for mercy of a woman, and the laughter of both another woman, and a man at the victim’s pleas and pain.

Fury was never far from the Amazonian’s heart, and the eternal struggle again called to the Defender of Women. Striding purposefully to the roof top door, she distained the handle to punch her fist through the metal of the door, grasp it from behind, and tear it right out of its frame. Jumping down the single flight of stairs to the door to the penthouse suite above the club, Wonder Woman sprang through the heavy oak door in an explosion of splinters designed to cover her entry and grant her precious seconds to locate the victim, and her assailants.

“Release that woman!” commanded Wonder Woman in a voice of unyielding iron.

The scene she saw looked like some sort of movie villain set, an elegant white woman with long blonde hair dressed in skin tight black leather pants, bustier, long gloves held the chin of a bound naked woman, as she pinched her nipples between gloved fingers hard enough to bring tears to her eyes.

A black man with a close shaven salt and pepper goatee and leather vest open over a muscular chest plied a riding crop to add to the crisscrossing red welts all over the bound woman’s naked buttocks.

The tableau held for perhaps five seconds, as all parties tried to absorb the reality that was before them. The black man raised an eyebrow and stepped backwards, raising his hands to clearly mark himself as no threat. He turned to his leather clad companion, and they shared a look. With a small smile, the slender blonde stepped around the bound woman.

“Wonder Woman, it is an honour to meet you, although an expensive one, judging by the condition of our door. I believe I may save a degree of violence and misunderstanding if you were to use that marvelous lasso to bind all three of us, I believe I can resolve this with a few simple answers” the leather clad woman’s smile was far too calm for one facing the Princess of Power in full battle fury.

Diana’s hand flashed to her hip and with a single well practiced flip a coil of golden cord wrapped around the neck of the leather clad man and woman.

“You, woman, what is your name, and why have you seized this woman?” Wonder woman asked, moving to free the naked woman from her bonds. With a start, Diana saw the bound woman push a button on the side of the handcuffs, releasing her own wrists, and quickly reach down and unclip the D-rings binding her ankle cuffs to the whipping frame.

The leather clad woman answered with a sultry voice that ran like silk over Diana’s skin, causing an involuntary shiver. “My name is Mistress Tabitha, and this is my associate Master Marcus. The woman you see releasing herself from her bonds is one of our very special clients, who had requested a very special session to celebrate her promotion to vice president of operations for her corporation. It is not our custom at the club to commit two senior dominants to a single client, but since this was a very special occasion, and she has been such a faithful supporter of the club, I was pleased to join Master Marcus in rewarding her with an extra special session of discipline.”

The naked woman who had freed herself looked up at Wonder Woman, she was in her mid forties, slightly overweight but with all the signs of someone who regularly used both the gymnasium and spa to maintain their looks. The obvious sings of physical arousal, and the scent that Diana’s well honed senses brought to her confirmed that she was indeed not taken with fear, but desire caused Diana to pause and look closely at the victim she had come to save.

“Please Wonder Woman” The naked woman asked in a soft voice that combined embarrassment and urgency “there has been a terrible misunderstanding. I am not being held against my will. This is a club for people who enjoy erotic dominance and submission, and Mistress Tabitha and Master Marcus were rewarding me for a promotion I have worked hard for. I honestly do not think I could have ever won the promotion without the confidence that I have learned through Master Marcus discipline, nor remained anything like a person I want to be without the outlet the club provides for the stress of a work that is never ending pressure, never ending competition. Please Wonder Woman, I am not being abused here, I promise”

The naked woman had walked between the bound Master and Mistress and wrapped her own wrist in the Lasso of Truth, so Wonder Woman could feel the truth of what she said. More importantly, she looked into the eyes of the woman before her and saw, beneath the tear stained mask of the begging slave, the calm confidence of a woman of authority, of power.

Diana stalked forward and glared, the humiliation of women was a thing that she had seen too often in this world of men to ever become comfortable with it, even if some had been so brainwashed as to accept it.

“How can you accept such treatment! Have you no pride!” The Amazon’s harsh words brought the woman to her knees. Two steps brought both Master Marcus and Mistress Tabitha to stand between the submissive and Amazon.

Mistress Tabitha placed a hand on her submissive’s head and asked softly

“What is your safe word, my sweet”

The naked woman whispered softly “Tiger, Mistress Tabitha”

Mistress Tabitha asked gently of her submissive one more question “When will you use it, and who may tell you not to use it?”

The naked woman looked up, her eyes now dark and strong as Hera, Queen of Heaven. “I will use my safe word if I am scared, if I am actually hurt, if I wish to end a session, if I do not like a restraint, position, or demanded service. No one may tell me not to use it. It is my choice that I have not used it tonight, but I have used it in the past”

The lasso compels truth, there is no evasion or prevarication possible. The so called victim claimed what happened was not against her will. Diana was confused.

“Explain” Diana was not sure who she was asking, but knew only that she must understand before she would leave a woman in such company.

It was Master Marcus who spoke, his voice was soft and strong, like that of the best officers she had served with. A voice used to command, rather than one that demanded obedience. “May I explain, Wonder Woman?”

Diana nodded, and Master Marcus continued with another question.

“When you come to rescue someone, who is it who holds the physical power, and who is it whose needs control what happens? Do you decide who will be hurt, or does your power require that you serve the needs of those without power before your own? Whose needs determine your choices, Wonder Woman, that of the bullet proof superheroine, or that of the helpless?”

Diana’s head rose up, and her pride rang in her voice as she answered “I am the defender of the weak, it is their needs that I serve, not my own desires. Power has responsibilities.”

Master Marcus touched the lasso at his neck, and met her eyes unflinchingly. His voice now filled with pride of his own. “So it is with any Master or Mistress. We serve the needs of our submissives. We have strong men and women who come to us unbalanced, stressed and distorted by pressures they cannot bear. They come to us to lay down their burdens for a time, to be granted the freedom of the collar, the ultimate forbidden freedom to lay down their responsibilities, their pride, their control and to simply let go. It is their needs that drive us, their limits which guide us, their protection that is our first and most important charge. We serve them, as they give over their trust to us, so do we accept ultimate responsibility for their care; just as do you in those you protect”

Diana took an involuntary step back as the truth of the words washed through her. She could feel not only the truth of Master Marcus own words, but the acceptance of that truth by both Mistress Tabitha and the submissive executive.

Mistress Tabitha looked long and hard at the battle weary Amazon and tapped the lasso to remind Wonder Woman she was still bound by the truth compulsion before she spoke.

“I know what it is to be forced to always be strong, always be hard, always in command. I know what it is to never be given the chance to do anything but compete, never allowing yourself to yield even symbolically. There are more chains to be found in the roles we play than there are in any dungeon I have ever used.”

Mistress Tabitha now looked the Amazon up and down slowly and lustfully, letting the heat of her voice lend it a husky undertone that the Amazon felt stir her powerfully. Mistress Tabitha continued,

“If you chose to return to us, I can promise you that no one outside this room now will ever know of it. If you choose to return to us, I can promise you a chance to lay down your burdens, to give up your battle, to grant yourself the freedom that you have never in your entire life been allowed. I will give you the freedom to surrender; surrender to our direction, our training, our punishment, and I promise you this my lady of might and majesty, I will give you the freedom to surrender to your own pleasure and needs”

Diana gave a flick to her lasso, allowing it to detach from those it bound. Winding it at her hip, she cast her eyes again at the naked woman who was being openly petted like a favoured hound by the leather clad Master and Mistress, and whose back arched in clear, unabashed pleasure to be so treated.

Without a word she stalked from the room. Diana could not help but hear the voices behind her as she left.

Master Marcus baritone posed the question “Will she return?”  
Laughter of Mistress Tabitha prefaced her reply “Oh yes, that one is bound so tightly by her own chains she will be driven mad if she does not take the opportunity to trade them for ours. Perhaps it is time someone saves her”

Taking to the sky, Diana swore it was the wind that caused her tears, but the lasso was not binding her, so the truth cannot be known.


	2. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman realizes she needs help, and remembers her meeting with the Dominants.

Running Cheetah to ground took three days. Three days of increasing frustration. When she finally cornered Cheetah, their battle was savage, primal. Diana struck with the fury of Ares, not the control of Athena.

Seeing the look of fear upon Cheetah when she realized that Diana was losing it, accepting a terrible blow to the face to get one hand on Cheetah’s neck, and use that leverage to pound beneath her ribs in blows that should have thrown her twenty feet back, once, twice, a third time. When blood shot out her mouth and she slumped bonelessly and helplessly in Wonder Woman’s fist, did the Champion of All Women realize that in her rage, she struck without care, without limit, without reason.

Letting Cheetah fall, Diana screamed “MEDIC!” Calling for the emergency personnel who stood well away from a fray whose power would threaten a tank let alone a mere mortal straying too close.

Wonder Woman felt herself start to shake, as the medics worked on Cheetah. One was taking her vitals as they strapped the unconscious villainess to a spinal board.

“She’s stable, let Mercy General know we are going to need an ICU bed, one with restraints. She’s messed up pretty good, but she is already recovering.”

Wonder Woman tuned out the thanks, and shook the police officer’s hands by rote, not really noticing. She could have killed her. Not to save a life, not out of tactical or strategic necessity, but because she was strong, she was angry, and she could.

Taking to the air she flew to the building across from the one she had recently accidentally broken into and recalled the female executive explaining why she chose to pay to be bound, beaten, humiliated and sexually used.

“I know what it is to be forced to always be strong, always be hard, always in command. I know what it is to never be given the chance to do anything but compete, never allowing yourself to yield even symbolically. There are more chains to be found in the roles we play than there are in any dungeon I have ever used.”

Those words ran through her mind again and she felt her teeth clench. Her control was iron, her will a thing to shake Olympus, but all things have limits. She heard more than felt the ping, and looked down. In her rage, the fire escape she had been clinging to had been crushed in her fist. Touching her communicator built into her bracers, she tapped out a command to have it replaced. Safety equipment saved lives, and she had just destroyed some because she was losing control.

She remembered that woman’s face, her nipples being pinched so hard she screamed, yet when the Dominatrix leaned down she pulled against her restraint to kiss her lips. When Wonder Woman had flown away to leave them, the proud executive had crawled to the Masters feet and begun to suck his black cock to apologize for Wonder Woman’s treatment of him.

Here was Diana, princess, demigoddess, so angry, so frustrated she was a danger to everyone around her. Unable to eat or sleep, without snarling and snapping at anyone around her. Here was a successful businesswoman, a self-made woman, kneeling at the feet of men and women who treated her like a slave, and used her like a whore. One of them was happy, and the other one was Diana.

Of the many virtues of the warrior is decisiveness. On the battlefield, the place for those who take the time for second thoughts is called the grave. Diana made her choice, and leapt to the other building on the strength of her thighs alone.

Landing with a boom. She stalked powerfully to the great steel door, a replacement for the one she had so casually and permanently kicked in. This time, she knocked.

A man in a hood with the mouth zipped shut, opened the door, and bowed to her. Backing away he gestured for her to enter. Examining his form, finding him to be in his thirties, well muscled and unarmed. Not moving as a trained fighter, clearly not a threat. Clad in hooded mask, crossed leather belts and tight pants with a snapping codpiece that left his sizeable package both displayed and accessible.

“Take me to your Master or Mistress.” Wonder Woman commanded. The slave, for such he doubtless was, even in this modern era where you must be free and wealthy to have the leisure to chose to be a slave, turned happily to lead her to his master. As he walked away, Diana noticed the marks on him. Belt and whip marks, they covered his back, even as they had his chest. Whatever he was elsewhere, here he was a slave to be trained and disciplined with the lash, even as she had been punished as a child on Themyscira. 

The slave opened what looked like the offices of the senators and congressmen she was used to being welcomed into. The offices of leaders of the select committees, the few men who controlled the true machinery of decision making, and problem solving. Yet lounging here were a blond woman who reminded her too much of Black Canary, and a black man whose physical presence was saved from brutishness by a face that called forth memories of the Medes, Carthage, and Nubians, the ancient civilizations of North Africa.

Mistress Tabitha tapped her riding crop thoughtfully upon her palm, nodding to Master Marcus as he raised a surprised eyebrow, and handed over a twenty dollar bill, evidently settling a bet between them about her return.

Rising, she strode to stand before Wonder Woman, her voice soft and thoughtful.

“So you have indeed been brave enough to return to us, and wise enough. For taking this step, I salute you. I know who and what you are, who and what you have been for all of us, and I suspect I can’t ever really know the cost. If you choose to leave, now or at any point, understand, I will not think less of you.”

Diana raised her head, already half a foot taller than the diminutive domina. “I do not run.”

Mistress Tabitha touched Wonder Woman’s lips with one finger and her gaze met the Amazon with a will as strong as her own, and pride enough to match Hera herself.

“Do not interrupt me again. You will speak when spoken to, or you will leave. Accept this or depart. You have chosen to enter into a place where the normal rules do not apply, but the work we do is real, is powerful and is dangerous. The Masters and Mistresses in this place are responsible for the physical, mental and emotional wellbeing of those submissives in, or seeking to enter our care. Our will is not to be questioned. In this place, it is for us to keep you safe, for you to obey. Do you understand?”  
Diana opened her mouth, then shut it. Angrily she started to speak twice more, then finally spat out a single word.

“No.”

Marcus stood and walked to her side.

“You must defend yourself always against attack. You stand as an example to all women, honestly, to all men as well about fighting for what is right and defending the weak. You can never be less than perfect. That is beautiful, that is noble, and my dear, that is not possible. You are going insane, you are breaking, and you have just now reached out to the people who can save you.”

She glared at him, but Mistress Tabitha reached up, and turned her chin towards her, then bent her head down.

“Look at me Diana. Something scared you. Something told you that you were losing control, and that same something told you that you needed help. We have built this place to provide it. You are of the blood of Olympus yes? Do you remember Hercules and Atlas? That is what we offer here. We offer you the chance to set the world down. We can take the weight of the world off your shoulders, and replace it with a collar.”

Wonder Woman began to shake.

“It is dangerous.” Master Marcus began. “You will face desires not to resist them, but to explore them. You will not run from them, but be lead on a leash to explore them, trusting that we who hold that leash will stop you before you know harm.”

“It is frightening.” Mistress Tabitha continued. “So long you have been half a woman, a noble one, a glorious one, a suffering one. Now, now we are daring you to be a helpless one, a wanton one, and one who has let go all control. Let go guilt and fear and shame. No longer bound by iron law and discipline, a wild animal of passion and need, impulse and emotion.” Tabitha’s voice was hot and hungry.

Diana felt her breath coming fast, her great bustier rising and falling, breasts heaving as some emotion welled up inside her.

Mistress Tabitha brushed her cheek with her lips. “Do you think that is safe? What pressures lurk inside you, what land mines of fear, and need, of rage, and want. What terrible animal have you bound and bled, starved into submission that even now claws to get out? You have fed it battle and blood, answered pain with rage. Now we will teach that beast not to hate you any more.”

Master Marcus pressed against Wonder Woman, his groin swollen against his pants as he whispered into her ear.

“We will feed that beast inside you cum, and ecstasy, teach you to answer pain and humiliation with submission and joy” His lips brushed her ear, and he bit it softly.

Tabitha held Diana’s hands still as she nuzzled at her neck.

“Do you think, with all your power, it is safe for you to be without control, even for a moment? Isn’t that what you fear the most?” Tabitha whispered.

Diana groaned, hot tears running down her face, spilling onto Tabitha’s. “Yes.” The Defender of All Women whispered.

Tabitha whispered softly into the hollow behind Diana’s ear.

“You must always be controlled. In order for you to let go your control, you must give it to us. You will give us limits, and we will enforce them. You will give us a safe word or sign, and when you use it, every time you use it we stop, everything stops. Until that word is used, until the limit is reached, you will not think, you will obey. You will not control, you will experience. You will not stop yourself, the only restraint you will put on your emotion or sensation are the bonds we place upon you. If you accept our collar, we will free you from yourself. Disobey us once, or fail to use your safe word when you feel yourself in real distress, and we are done.”

Diana stood, a storm of sensations telling her to flee, to kneel, to fight, to kiss. Deep inside, a roaring hungry rage clawed at the shreds of her control, of her sanity, knowing it was heartbeats away from rescue and unwilling to let her step back and doom them both.

Wonder Woman finally spoke, her voice rasping with an echo of her internal struggle.

“I understand and accept.”

Stepping back Mistress Tabitha smiled. Stroking Diana’s cheek she nodded her admiration at the courage such an admission required.

“Now, first things first. We know people, we do not know you. You will answer the following questions fully and honestly before we can proceed. Firstly, I am told that lasso of yours can place unbreakable compulsions on those you bind with it, is this true?”

Diana nodded, “Yes, I try not to discuss its compulsion, but it compels obedience as well as truth if I demand it.”

Standing beside Marcus, Mistress Tabitha commanded her sharply.

“You will bind us both now, and issue the following compulsions. We will never harm you, allow you to harm another, or allow you to come to harm by action or inaction on our part or while we can prevent it. We will never reveal what passes inside this hall to any one under any circumstances unless you direct us to. We will release you from any restraints, physical or otherwise and any punishments physical or otherwise when you use your safe word; Patriarchy.”

Smiling at the choice of safe words, Wonder Woman lay the compulsion on both of them, and read the truth of their intent, spoken and unspoken. There was a hunger, a terrible hunger in both of them, but also a fierce protectiveness that reminded Diana of her earliest trainer. The woman who spanked her as a disobedient child, then when she was grown and ready, took her through the beautiful rites of womanhood.

Once released Mistress Tabitha and Master Marcus began their interrogation.

“Now Diana, Marcus tells me you are invulnerable, but I have seen you be gentle, and you cannot do that without fine sensation. I see you block bullets, even though we have seen you take tank rounds to the bare skin and get back up. I am assuming it is because you feel pain, but you do not get damaged, is that correct?” Tabitha asked.

Diana nodded. “Yes, pain is a sense, a warrior with blunted senses is half defeated. I feel pain, heat, cold, pressure the same as any mortal, but my flesh is stronger, both denser and more resistant.”

Marcus asked. “Now about your sexual experience, Amazons in history were experienced lesbians, so we know you have had lovers before. Your legend suggests you were once in love with a mortal, Colonel Steve Trevor. Were you able to be intimate with a human man?”

Diana blushed. “No, I wanted to, but when we tried, when we got close, and he had two fingers in me, I orgasmed and broke both his fingers badly. Because of that, we were never able to be fully intimate before his death.”

Marcus swallowed, visions of his own manhood being ripped off by an Amazonian orgasm flitting through his head, as Mistress Tabitha stepped in to cover his momentary mental derailment.

“Would you like to be able to? Would you like us to train you so that you could bring pleasure to a man or woman without fearing injuring them? We do not offer this to our normal clients. We don’t ever engage in intercourse with clients, offering punishment only, but as you have seen, for our most special clients, we are willing to train them to please sexually as well.”

Diana looked up at her, the shame of her long ago failure with the one man worth of her love a burden she had never been able to put down.

“Could you, could you really train me to be with a man, like a normal woman?”

Tabitha ran a hand over Diana’s flank, like she was examining livestock.

“You have the strength of ten men?” Tabitha asked.

Diana shrugged. “More like forty, if they were all weightlifters.”

Tabitha sighed. “Then you will require intense training. We may have to use at least ten men, we may have to ask for volunteers to help train you to the level where you will instinctively bring pleasure to your partner, and not dismember them. You have given so much to the world, I think Master Marcus and I can volunteer to give this to you. No matter how long it takes, and no matter how many men and women we must use to equal you.”

Diana went to reach out and grab Mistress Tabitha’s hands to thank her, but Tabitha stopped her with a smile.

“No pet. We will tell you when and how you can touch. Now, there is the matter of the door. I think ten lashes from me, and ten lashes from Master Marcus shall suffice, in the manner we choose to administer them. Do you agree Princess?”

Diana nodded. “Yes ma’am. I agree.”

Tabitha smiled. “This is a test. You may fail right here and right now. This is a safe place, and everything that happens here will be to your benefit, but you may lack the courage to step out of the self that is killing you.

Diana raised her head. “I am ready, test me.”

Tabitha looked at her. “Pride, pride is what will cause you to fail. If you can’t get past your image of yourself, you will not succeed. We begin now. Your destruction of our door was a childish act. Children get spanked on the bare bottom. You ask us to accept that you will submit honestly. Well we demand proof.”

“Diana of Themyscira, you will pull your pants and underwear down to your knees, and beg to have me lash your unworthy ass for the crime of destroying my door. You will beg Master Marcus for the privilege of licking his boots, or you will leave and never return.”

Marcus kept his face stone, but inside he was in shock. That was way beyond anything they had discussed.

Blushing, Diana worked her star-spangled pants and panties down to her knees, revealing the most perfect ass either of the dominants had ever seen. She then knelt, and spoke softly.

“Mistress Tabitha, I ask that you lash my bottom for damaging your door. Master Marcus, for my rudeness I ask to be permitted to lick your boots.”

Marcus stood with a growl and gestured to his boots. Wonder Woman, the Princess of Power, the strongest woman in the world bent bare assed to lick his boots.

Mistress Tabitha took up the whip that was for display only. This was a heavy bull whip, capable of taking the flesh of a man’s back. This was a crippling weapon, the kind of thing that no dominant would use on a human submissive or any animal. With a cry she brought it down on Diana’s ass like a thunderbolt of Zeus.

Wonder Woman whimpered. Her tongue lapped as she kissed and licked at Marcus’ boot. Lash after lash rained down, periodically Tabitha would stop and shove fingers into Wonder Woman.

“Look at how wet you are, how much you love this, you need this.” Tabitha hissed, Diana moaned.

Taking the whip handle she pushed its dildo end into Diana, reaching around to let her fingers dance along the Amazons needy clit.

“Look what a slut you are, how you love licking his boots, on your knees, your ass whipped, and a whip up your little virgin cunt!”

Diana came with a cry. Surging forward, she accidentally threw Master Marcus into his desk as she body shot straight out as she came.

Tabitha grabbed Diana by her hair and dragged her to her knees.

“Undisciplined slut, you broke my whip! You hurt master Marcus! Now you must apologize”

Holding up the crushed whip handle that had been completely destroyed in the spasming Amazonian vagina, Tabitha upped the stakes.

“You got to cum, and in return you hurt Master Marcus. Now you must show him your remorse, show him you are sorry. Thank him for his time!”

Marcus stood slowly, not helped by ten inches of black iron straining his leather pants uncomfortably.

Pulling his cock out, he stepped in front of the unbeatable Amazon, he growled. “Kiss it better, and prove you are sorry.”

Mouth open, Diana took his cock into her mouth, and lapped at him. Able and skilled with women, she had learned to do this with Steve when she could do nothing else with him safely. Out of practice, she was almost frantic in her need to make it right.

Mistress Tabitha hissed and worked the catches of Wonder Woman’s armour. “You promised me bare ass for my punishment, you will repay Master Marcus with bare tits.”

Marcus groaned as Wonder Woman gagged on his hard cock, her matchless breasts bare and bouncing against his thighs, blue eyes staring up as he laced his fingers in her glossy black hair and took control of her head.

Slowly, commandingly, he began to face fuck Earths Mightiest Woman. Her magnificent breasts bouncing against him, and her panties still around her knees.

Mistress Tabitha handed Marcus his crop, and with his strong right hand he swung it down with all his power on the magnificent white breasts of the Princess of the Amazons. Whimpering around his cock as her breasts bounced from his scourging, she only sucked harder as the black Master tit whipped and face fucked her like the lowest slave.

With a roar, he let go, blast after blast filling her mouth.

“Swallow it slut, swallow it and thank the Master, or you will be licking it off my floor” Hissed Mistress Tabitha.

There was nothing to wipe up. Wonder Woman swallowed every drop, lapping and sucking Marcus clean before thanking him humbly.

Struggling to rise and dress, Wonder Woman was stopped by Mistress Tabitha.

Hugging the Diana, Mistress Tabitha kissed her forehead. “Diana I am so proud of you. You were very brave. You reached beyond yourself and took a real step. Now, I want you to take this away and process it. Internalize it, think about it. If you are ready, we will begin your training next week.”

As Wonder Woman flew away, Master Marcus turned to Mistress Tabitha and asked incredulously, 

“Did you really get Wonder Woman to agree we could recruit people who wanted to gang bang her to train her to please people?”

Tabitha smiled. “Eventually.” Holding up the broken whip handle, she licked the Amazons cum off the broken hardwood and leather handle. “Right now I don’t think anyone would survive.”


End file.
